He Gets That Frome Me
by weaver61
Summary: A one shot based on a song by Reba McEntire. It takes place about 15 years in the future. I don't own them, but I wish I did.


I got inspired by this song and a couple of other stories I've read recently. The song is He Gets That From Me by Reba McEntire. I don't own any of the characters except Davey.

_His early mornin' attitude_

_You have to drag him out of bed_

_Only Frosted Flakes will do_

_He gets that from me_

_Yeah, he gets that from me_

"Davey! You're going to be late for school." Casey shakes her head, her son is as hard to wake up as she once was.

"You going to get down here sometime soon?"

"Coming Mom," his voice wafts down the stairs.

"So's Christmas," his mother sighs. His voice is starting to change, it sounds like his father's now. She fights back the tears, it's only been a few months since he died.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" he grins. She smiles back and sets cereal and milk on the table. He drops his backpack on the floor and sits down to eat.

_His curly hair and his knobby knees_

_The way the sun brings those freckles out_

_Talk and talk never miss a beat_

_Yeah, he gets that from me_

_He gets that from me_

As she watches her son eat she remembers...

Remembers falling in love and being scared. Finding out he was just as scared. Waking up for the first time in his arms. The reaction of their friends when they realized what had happened. His proposal, on the roof of the 1-6. Their wedding, a small affair, family and close friends. Finding out they were pregnant and the birth of their son. He had always worried that he might leave her alone. It comes with the territory she assured him.

Her mind fast forwards to 3 months ago, it wasn't the job that took him. Their son had just turned twelve when he was diagnosed with cancer. The doctors had given him six months, they had gotten one more year.

She had been surrounded by most of the same family and friends that had been at their wedding. Cragen had been absent, he had died two years ago, but the rest of the 1-6 had been there. She smiles a little, Captain Elliot Stabler and hisformer partner and wifeLt. Olivia Benson-Stabler along with her husband's partner have been there for her.

She took a leave from the DA's office so that she could care for him and today is her first day back.That isif she gets her son out the door.

_He looks at me with those big brown eyes_

_He's got me in the palm of his hands_

_And I swear sometimes_

_It's just like you're here again_

_He smiles that little crooked smile_

_There's no denying he's your child_

_Without him I don't know what I'd do_

_He gets that from you_

_Oh, he gets that from you_

"Hey mom, you goin' to be late today?"

"No, why?" Casey asks.

"Just thought we could go out to eat , you know celebrate you goin' back." His smile is his fathers, so are his eyes.

"Sure, what do you want to eat?" she asks.

"You pick," he grins. He reaches for his pack and one of his books falls out. Her heart stops for a moment, it's one of his father's books from the police academy. "Mom?"

"Sure, I'll think about it." Casey smiles at him again. It might be just a phase, but she doubt's it. He is as certain and determined as his father was.

He stuffs the book back in and waves as he heads out the door.

_How he loves your old guitar_

_Yeah, he's taught himself to play_

_He melts my heart_

_Tells me he loves me everyday_

_And cracks a joke at the perfect time_

_Makes me laugh when I want to cry_

_That boy means everything to me_

_He gets that from you_

_He gets that from you_

After dinner he picks up the old guitar and plays for awhile then, "Mom, I'm going to be a cop like Dad."

"I know Davey, I know." She takes him in her arms, "Your father..."

He smiles a little, "Dad would be as worried as you."

"Yeah he would, so be careful huh," she tells him as her hands touches his cheek. The tears fall then and they hold each other for comfort.

When she lets him go she reaches for a box and opens it. She looks at the contents for a moment and removes a black leather case. When she turns back to Davey her tears are dry. She knows she will cry again but she also knows this is the right thing to do. She hands him the case that holds his fathers shield.

_Last night I heard him pray_

_"Lord help me and Mama make it through,_

_And tell Daddy we'll be o.k."_

_He said he sure misses you_

_He sure misses you_

_He really misses you_

That night she hears him pray, "Lord help me and my mother make it through this. Tell Dad I miss him and that I'll be as good as I can be. I know my Mom doesn't really want me to do this but I have to. Tell my Dad he will always be proud of me."

He looks at the ID opposite the badge, a name and a face that he hopes to live up to.

Detective Odafin Tutuola.

Davey Tutuola puts the badge in the drawer of his nightstand and says, "I miss you Dad."

_He gets that from me_


End file.
